


Are you brave enough?

by LessthanLuna



Series: Forgotten fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Meet-Cute, Nobody is Dead, POV Alternating, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Prankster Gabriel, Sasstiel, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Castiel is bullied by his brothers into playing Truth or Dare during a blackout. He should have known better than to take a Dare from Gabriel...





	Are you brave enough?

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was also laying around a Dusty corner of my Dropbox. I think this one came together a little bit better than the other but if not, I'm always happy to receive constructive criticism.
> 
> I'm not a cop, most of my knowledge on how any of this works comes from cable. I did absolutely no research because this was just a silly little crack piece that MAY have been inspired by a Tumblr post. So don't hold any potential inaccuracies against me. I'm just guessing here!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, I am not a cop, and I don't bake cupcakes.

“Gabriel, this is base and childish.” Castiel groaned.  
“Come on Cassie! Where's your sense of adventure?” Gabriel replied, sticking a lollipop in his mouth.  
“I left it back in the eighth grade, along with the last time I played truth or dare. And don't call me Cassie.”  
“Well we've got to do something anyways to pass the time with the power being out.” Balthazar piped up. “Besides Cassie, we may as well go with it. God knows he'll probably try to get us to play spin the bottle next. ”  
“Too scared big boy?” Gabriel asked with an eyebrow wiggle.  
Castiel tuned out from the ensuing argument for a bit. Of all the times for the power to go out it would be during his brother's weekly family get together. He realized though that Balthazar had a point, a couple actually. He may as well go along with it (at least while he was stuck here) and Gabriel would come up with something even more ridiculous if he didn't comply.  
“Alright, fine.” Castiel choked out, interrupting the argument he'd previously been ignoring. “But just until the power comes back on.”  
“ 'Atta boy Cassie! ” said Lucifer clapping him on the shoulder.  
“Don't call me Cassie.” he replied tiredly. It was a very old argument by this point in his life.  
“Well!” Gabriel clapped his hands “Let's get started! Since you joined willingly you can go first Cas-” Castiel glared at him. "-Tiel"  
“Truth.”  
“Of course you would. Ummmm… Have you ever been slapped in public?”  
“You know I have. It was your fault.”  
Gabriel looked stricken for a moment and then apparently realized this was probably true even if he didn't remember so he moved on.  
"Alrighty! Who's next? Luke?”  
“Always ready. Dare. Hit me.”  
“I dare you…” Gabriel paused thoughtfully “To play the rest of the game without underwear on.”  
“That's not really a problem. Apparently, I'm already winning this round….”  
“Wait…. Are you saying you're sans chones right now?”  
“Pretty much yeah.”  
“Ohhhhhhhkay. Luke gets a pass because we're considering that disturbing confession a truth and moving on!”  
“Truth or Dare, shorty?” Lucifer retorted.  
“Dare All the way!"  
Lucifer pulled a $20 bill out of his back pocket “Ok. Lick this.”  
“Ugh Lucifer, why not just have him lick your ass?” Balthazar blurted out.  
“Maybe next round…”  
Gabriel licked it and then put it in his pocket.  
“What the hell Gabe?” Lucifer asked.  
“I licked it so it's mine now. Next!”  
“Alrighty Balthy, Truth or dare?”  
“Well I'm sure as hell not taking dare after that! Truth.”  
“Have you ever been caught red handed by a girlfriend?”  
“Once. But it was more by design than accident.”  
“What the hell does that mean?” Gabe demanded.  
“That he didn't have the guts to break up with the old one before starting up with 2.0.” Lucifer answered.  
“Ah yes because you're the expert on ending relationships appropriately. Didn't you email your last one?” Balthazar shot back  
“It was a text.” stated Gabriel. “Can you two queens quit bitching? It's Cassie's turn again.”  
“I suppose I'll take a dare.”  
“Great! I knew you would eventually!”  
“I dare you….. to….” Gabriel paused Dramatically, “Run around outside naked for five minutes!”  
“I hate you....”

 

Dean Winchester was just coming to the end of a double shift on a Friday. He had saved the relatively upscale neighborhood to drive through for last because hardly anything ever happened there so there was little danger of extending his already lengthy day. So of course, he caught a call over the radio.  
“Winchester, we got a call in your area. Possible 5150.” the voice on the other end of the radio crackled.  
“Come on Bobby,” Dean groaned to his Dispatcher, “Cut me some slack. Can't you call someone else? I'm off in 10.”  
“Look kid. You're the closest one out. Neighbors reported somebody running around naked, they're either crazy or high which as long as you keep your head, still has you out in time for tacos.”  
Dean ran a hand over his tired face and sighed. “Just my luck” he grumbled before heading out to the address dispatch had radioed to him.  
In his ten years on the force Dean had seen plenty of crazy. He knew it came in all flavors, shapes, and sizes. Still, he was taken aback a bit to see a gorgeous, naked man wandering around outside like he was just watching the bees.  
“Uh…. sir….” Dean started hesitantly. The guy looked pretty sane (and even more beautiful) up close but he'd learned not to jump to conclusions. “Mind telling me what you're doing out here?”  
The dark haired man turned around from the bush he had been staring at and covered himself before answering. “I'd rather not if that's an option, officer.”  
Now Dean appreciated the manners but was still surprised for two reasons. One, the guy was definitely with it. And Two, the guy had a voice that sounded like whiskey poured over gravel, which was sexy enough to go right to Dean's dick. Honestly, just looking at the guy wasn't doing him any favors either. He took a second to get himself under control before continuing.  
“Look if you're high it's nothing I haven't heard before, trust me. Spill it, we'll get you some pants and maybe a cupcake.”  
“I'm not high, and honestly this would likely be less embarrassing if I were. Also, can I ask, why cupcakes?”  
“Well that's unfortunate. And because I'm hungry and they sounded good.”  
“Well that does sound nice and no offense, but I'd really rather avoid going with you at all if I could.”  
“Take in your surroundings a bit buddy. That's not really an option. Why don't you tell me what happened and we'll figure out just how much trouble you're in."  
Gravel voice sighed before mumbling something that seemed to contain the words “kill”, “Gabriel”, and “apologize to mom”.  
“It was Gabriel's idea, a stupid idea really, but he pretty much bullied myself and my other brothers into playing truth or dare.”  
“Aren't you a little old for that? ”  
“Hence the necessary bullying. And I only agreed to play until the power came back on.”  
“Who's power went out?”  
Whiskey man tilted his head like a kitten and looked at Dean as though he had grown another.  
“Uh. The whole town?”  
“No that's what I'm saying. There's no power outage, sir.”  
The man before Dean stared at him blankly for a bit as if he thought him a bit dim.  
“Of course there's a power outage. Why else would we have been sitting in the dark for 3 hours now? You heard about my naked mile but not a blackout?”  
“Yeah…. um… hate to tell you this Mr….. uh?"  
“Shurely. Castiel Shurely.”  
""Huh. Ok. Well nice to meet you Mr. Shurely, I'm officer Winchester. And yeah Sorry, but no. See I've worked before during blackouts and everything goes haywire. Plus, I would have gotten a call. More likely your brother blew a fuse or two. I suppose it's possible he's just messing with you, but that's a bit extreme.”  
“You don't know Gabriel." Cas deadpanned. "If that's what happened Officer Winchester, I may need you to leave before you become party to another crime.”  
“And what would that be?” Dean asked, bemused.  
“Fratricide.”  
“Well how bout you put some pants on and we both go talk to your brother?”  
Castiel looked down and evaluated his situation for the moment.  
“Alright, but I'm not saying Gabriel will survive the night.”  
Dean stifled a laugh. “I suppose I would do the same if I were you. Not that I should be telling you that of course.” He flashed Castiel a smile.  
“I appreciate your candor, Officer Winchester.”  
“Dean.”  
“Dean.” Castiel smiled.

 

All of Castiel's brothers looked up from the couch where they were watching the TV that was now on, in the living room that was now incredibly well lit.  
“Cassie!” shouted Gabriel jumping up from the couch. “You'll never believe what ha--- ”  
Whatever Castiel would or wouldn't believe was made irrelevant as Castiel had grabbed his older, but shorter brother by the throat and slammed him against the wall.  
“Try me Gabriel. I probably would believe quite a bit as I've been naked outside for the better part of an hour now. And it would seem I'm going to be arrested, though for what remains a bit up in the air right now.”  
Gabriel took that opportunity to look over Cas' shoulder and choked out “Cop” at the sight of Dean.  
“He's not here to help you Gabriel, he's here to arrest me. Apparently, being stuck outside naked in what I have since learned was a fabricated blackout is a bit of a legal issue."  
Dean decided to speak up as the little guy was starting to turn an unhealthy color.  
“That's true, but we can likely get you off with a fine since you don't seem like a regular offender. If you kill him however….. I mean, I can't say that I'd blame you, but I can't help Your sentence much. So…. about those pants?”  
“Fine.” Castiel griped, letting Gabriel go, eyes never leaving Dean's. “I suppose I'll get some clothes and we can get this over with.”  
“Great idea!” Gabriel chirped, rubbing his neck before unwrapping a candy bar.  
Castiel grabbed his pants from the pile of clothing he'd left folded on the end of the couch and put them on while still dating daggers at Gabriel.  
"Not sure what you're so upset about Cassie darling. Or little joke brought officer hot pants over here, so I wouldn't call a waste. Balthazar Shurley." Balthazar introduced himself and stuck out his hand.  
"I prefer Winchester to hotpants." Dean replied good naturedly, taking Balthazar's hand.  
"Oh! Cute and a sense of humor. Better snatch him up quick before someone else does Cassie." He said giving Dean a very wide smile.  
Castiel tugged on the last of his clothing and addressed his brothers sharply.  
"Don't call me Cassie and if I call, you fuckers better come bail me out! Let's roll." He glanced at Dean before charging out the door, leaving his flabbergasted brothers (and one very turned on officer) behind him.  
"Have a good one guys" Dean said, unable to hide his smirk as he followed Castiel out the door.  
He met Castiel at his car and opened the door for him.  
"I apologise for my brother's behavior officer. We used to say he was raised by wolves but that may be unfair to them."  
"I imagined if you apologized for your brother every time he acted like a thirsty Bitch you'd never get anything done." Dean half laughed at the look of confusion this brought to Castiel's face.  
"I don't understand that reference." He replied in befuddlement.  
Dean broke out in a real laugh.  
"It's just something I picked up from my goddaughter, Claire. Kid's got a mouth like a trucker… anyways I'm rambling. Don't even worry about it man."  
Castiel got in the car and thought about this bizarre twist to the pranks his brothers usually played on him. The arrest was unpleasant but the company was nice. And it was definitely better than the time Castiel had to have his stomach pumped because Gabriel had inadvertently poisoned him with a laxative filled cake. Thinking back on that, maybe a minor misdemeanor want so bad….  
He was so lost in thought that he hasn't realized Dean had gotten in the car and started talking to him. He times back in just in time to hear:  
"Kind of a bunch of Dicks."  
Assuming Dean could only mean his brothers Cas replied with, "yes but they're my dicks."  
This earned another throaty laugh from the officer. If Cas could about any actual jail time, he wouldn't mind hearing that laugh again. He was trying to decide what the best way to broach the subject of a possible date would be when Dean turned in his seat and spoke.  
"So I called it in to my boss, told him it was just a misunderstanding. You're actually free to go with a warning. But if you'd like we could mess with your brothers a bit, make them think this is worse than it is, maybe get some "bail money" out of them. If we keep you out maybe we can go get that cupcake?"  
Cas broke out into the most beautiful grin Dean had ever seen. He was certain somewhere a unicorn was getting it's winds because of that smile.  
"I like the way you think Dean."  
Dean returned a glittering smile of his own.  
"Let's ride!"


End file.
